Tainted Soul
by ChildofApollo4276
Summary: Stiles becomes a vampire and its all Damon's fault. One-Shot.


I walked down the dark alleyway, my bow in my hand and my quiver on my back. This probably wasn't my best thought-out plan. Catching an unknown supernatural creature by myself wasn't smart, and I knew that, but I had to prove to my parents that I was a capable hunter. Besides, they weren't doing anything about it, even when this thing had already dropped two bodies. The weirdest thing however, was that the victims were drained of blood.

I stepped quietly and stayed out of the light. I knew this thing only hunted at night, and probably wasn't human. I strung a silver arrow on my bow. I had coated it in horse tranquilizer earlier that night. Brushing my black hair out of my face, I studied my surroundings. I quickly flattened myself around a corner of a brink building as a homeless man wandered past my hiding spot and kept going.

"Isn't it a little weird wandering around at midnight with a bow and arrow in the city?" a calm masculine voice asked behind me. I whipped around and had my bow drawn at him. He was tall with dark hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing black from head to toe, and observing me with a critical eye from about ten feet away. "But then again, you might just be looking for me, aren't you, little hunter?"

I froze, how did he know? He chuckled at my confused expression, "Why would I ever hunt without knowing my enemies first?" he took a step towards me.

"What are you? And why did you murder those people?" I kept my crosshairs on his chest.

"Easy, I was hungry." He smiled and stepped closer to me, "And you probably never meet a creature like me."

I released my string, and the arrow flew straight and true, nailing the creature straight in its heart. The man didn't collapse. He looked down at and then looked back at me as he pulls it out of his own body, "Now that hurt my feelings." He twirled the projectile between his thin pale fingers, "Silver coated with horse tranquilizer, interesting. Would take down a human and anything with circulating blood, but I'm not alive."

He let the arrow slip between his fingers and drop to the ground as he slowly started walking towards me. I quickly loaded and fired another arrow, but he was suddenly a blur of speed. My arrow shot off into the darkness, and my bow knocked out of my hands. In three seconds flat he had the upper hand and was pinning me up against a brick wall by my throat.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He stated, studying my face.

"You're a monster." I spat.

"Maybe. But I does it look like I care?" With that his eyes turned black with dark veins and fangs came lowing from his teeth, with a smile he pulled my neck sideways and bit into it.

I shrieked in pain and surprise, as he started to drink my blood. He held me tight with unnatural strength as I struggled. My eyes blurred over and my knees became weak from blood loss.

"Allison!" A shout rang out. It was Scott. The creature pulled away, blood dripping down his chin. He took one look at my fully shifted boyfriend before blurring away into the night with super speed that was faster than a werewolf. I watched Scott run towards me as I fell to the ground, and everything went black.

I woke up in Scotts bed alone. My neck hurt like crazy and I had a pounding headache. I turned to look out the window to find out I wasn't alone. Stiles was sitting on the chair doing some research on the computer.

"Stiles…" I managed to croak out, my mouth feeling full of cotton. He jumped about three feet in the air and closed his laptop, "Allison! You awake, let me uh… let me go get Scott." He leaped out of his chair and instantly tripped over the laptop plug-in before scrambling to his feet and racing out of the room.

A small smirk graced my lips at his actions. Two seconds later Scott came bursting in, "Are you okay?" he asked sitting gently on the bed next to me. I sat up carefully, "Yes Scott, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up."

Scott brushed a strand of hair out of my face and I blushed slightly and looked down, "Thank you for saving me, and scaring off that, whatever it was." He nodded and replied, "I was scared that it was going to kill you."

I laughed and said, "Nope. Still stuck with me. Apparently, it doesn't like wolves."

"Well, I'm glad you do." Scott laughed and pressed his lips against mine.

Stiles coughed awkwardly in the background, making us break our kiss to turn to look at him, "Sorry. I just uh, think I figured out what the creature was. I think it's a vampire."

I raised my eyebrows at him and Scott protested, "That's impossible, vampires don't…"

"-exist?" Stiles cut him off, "We said that about werewolves and now you are one. It is a possibility, and it makes sense. Drinks blood, only out at night, super speed? What I don't get though is why its afraid of werewolves."

Scott shrugged, "Maybe."

The vampire didn't show itself for two whole weeks, and neither did any deaths occur. Scott thought it had fled town, but Derek wasn't so sure. "One more search." He growled, "Tonight. We need to make sure that he is really gone." Which was why Derek, Scott, Isaac, Stiles (who insisted on coming), and I were all armed and searching the streets for him.

"Well, what an interesting pack you've got yourself into Allison." We all whipped around to see the vampire leading against a street lamp as if he hadn't had a care in the world. I quickly notched my bow as Derek, Isaac, and Scott wolfed out and Stiles raised his baseball bat threateningly.

He smirked and said, "Where's your other two wolves? You are also missing that lovely red-headed banshee." A collection of growls rippled among the three shifters, and Stiles angrily gripped his bat. The black-haired older teen studied Stiles, "You've got a human in your pack? I mean, the hunter I sort of get, but an untrained human?" Scott stepped protectively in front of Stiles, and I pulled back my bow and shot an arrow.

But he was a blur of movement again and my arrow cluttered uselessly on the ground. As he sped past me and the wolves, I heard Stiles shriek, and whipped around to see the teen holding Stiles in front of him with Stiles' arms forcefully pinning behind him. His bat rolled uselessly on the cement.

"No!" We all yelled and moved to charge, but the vampire backed up and his fangs descended. "Any wrong moves and he will die." He coerced. Everyone froze, claws out and my bow drawn.

Stiles shook with fear, his wild eyes scanned the crowd of his pack. "Having a human in your ranks seems like a weakness to me." The vampire said before plunging his fangs into Stiles' neck. He cried out in pain and shock as a tear slipped out from his long eyelashes. I didn't know what to do. The wolves were frozen as well and I could hear him sucking the blood out of Stiles. I carefully lined up my crosshairs on the vampire's head and released the arrow.

He shot his face up at the twang of my bow, and in the milliseconds that he had, he quickly ducked and it sailed harmlessly over both him and Stiles. "You know," he said holding a wounded Stiles, "I never really liked wolves or their pack. But now you've just made me vengeful." He quickly tore a wound in his own wrist and pressed it against Stiles mouth. Stiles struggled in vain, and the pack surged headlong to try to stop him.

I shot several arrows at the vampire and the wolves attacked. In the mist of the snarling and screams of pain, the vampire sped away and left Isaac unconscious, Derek bloody and Scott with a broken arm. I raced up to the prone member on the floor. Stiles.

I dropped to my knees, his eyes were closed and the teeth marks on the side of his neck still leaked blood in rivets to the ground. I pressed my two fingers to the side of his neck. It was cold, and there was no heartbeat.

"Scott…" I sobbed out. It wasn't fair, Stiles was the only on determined to not be anything but him. Not a hunter when I asked him, and not a werewolf when he was offered. No, he just wanted to be himself. His own brave self who never cowered out of anything. And now he was dead.

Scott dropped to his knees beside me, "He does have a heartbeat." Scott eyes filled with tears before spilling down his face, "Why?"

"I don't know." I said, pulling Scott into my embrace. Stiles shot up off the ground with a gasp, his eyes wide open, scaring the crap out of Scott and I. He looked around, confused, "What happened?"

Scott let out a strangled gasp and said, "You don't have a heartbeat."

Trailing his brother to Mystic Falls, Damon smiled. He will have totally wreaked that pack by turning their most cared about human into a vampire. Ohhh, revenge was sweet. After all, werewolves did murder his mother.

 **Alright, how was that for a one-shot? Hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review!**


End file.
